The proposed conference is the second Gordon Conference on Marine Natural Products, and it is intended to cover all aspects of marine natural products: isolation, chemistry, physiology, pharmacology, ecology, organic geochemistry, etc. The conference was initiated to respond to growing interest in marine products in many areas, and to bring people in interrelated fields to one place to exchange and discuss problems. Emphasis of the second meeting will be on bioactive compounds, especially therapeutically useful substances such as antibiotics from marine microorganisms. It is planned to invite several foreign speakers. The conference will be held at Santa Barbara, California on June 20-26, 1977.